BEST FRIEND
by Arhazhar Arha
Summary: Minwoo pindah sekolah karena sering di bully. Di sekolah yang baru ia bertemu Kwangmin yang suka mem-bully. Apa Minwoo akan betah di sekolah barunya? Chapter2 Update. END
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bestfriend

Author : Arhazhar Arha

Genre : Friendship

Lenght : TwoShoot (Part1 of 2)

Cast : No Minwoo

Jo Kwangmin

Jo Youngmin

Kim Taehee (OC)

Choi Rara (OC)

Kim Donghyun

HAPPY READING 

CUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE! 

_"Bestfriend? I hope I have one too,"_

*BESTFRIEND*

Minwoo POV

Aku berjalan sendirian ke sekolah. Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk di sekolah yang baru. Di sekolahku yang lama, aku selalu saja di bully. Karena itu, eomma memaksaku untuk pindah ke sekolah yang baru. Ini bukan kali pertama aku pindah sekolah karena alasan yang sama. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku sering di bully. Apa aku terlalu lemah?

"Hei kau, cepat kemari!" kudengar suara seseorang berteriak. Aku yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalaku sedikit mendongkak. Seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama denganku. Sunbae-ku kah?

"Kau tak juga kemari? Hah, dasar idiot! Kau tak mendengarku hah?" teriaknya lagi. Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi.

Pletak

Seseorang memukul kepalaku keras. Dia adalah orang yang berteriak sejak tadi. Jadi dia memanggilku? Ah, ada apa lagi. Pagi ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Apa aku akan menjadi korban bullying lagi?

"Bodoh! Kau tak mendengarku?" ucapnya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku menutup mataku, takut. Ah, kenapa aku begitu penakut sih?

"Kau punya uang?" tanyanya. Aku merogoh saku celanaku. Ku berikan beberapa lembar uang yang seharusnya jadi uang sakuku selama seminggu ke depan.

"Cih, sedikit sekali. Baiklah. Mana bekalmu? Aku yakin anak kecil sepertimu pasti membawa bekal ke sekolah," ia menadahkan tangannya. Aku membuka ranselku pelan. Ah, aku benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan untuk makan siang. Padahal tadi aku belum sarapan.

"Jo Kwangmin!" seru seseorang. Ku lihat wajah namja ini tegang. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Mencoba melihat siapa yang berteriak –memangil namja ini, kurasa- dari balik tubuh namja ini. Seseorang dengan wajah sama persis dengan namja yang baru saja memalakku.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini hah?" namja itu mendekat lalu menarik telinga namja dihadapanku.

"Ya hyung! Appo!" Ia memukul-mukul tangan namja yang ia panggil hyung itu.

"Kembalikan bekalnya!" titah namja bernambut pirang itu lalu melepaskan tarikan pada telinganya.

"Andwe! Ini sarapanku hyung! Aku lupa bawa tadi," tolaknya seraya menyembunyikan kotak bekalku. Kenapa namja ini tiba-tiba manja seperti itu?

"Aku sudah bawa kotak bekalmu. Sekarang kembalikan kotak bekalnya dan uangnya juga," serunya. Dengan raut wajah kesal, namja yang di panggil Jo Kwangmin itu memberikan kotak bekal dan uangku.

"Jeongseonghamnida. Maafkan dongsaengku ya? Dia memang kadang suka bersikap kekanakan seperti ini," ucap namja itu seraya membungkuk.

"Kau, minta maaf!" titahnya.

"Maaf," ketusnya.

"Yang sopan!"

"Jeongseonghamnida!" ucapnya lagi seraya membungkukkan badannya. Meski terpaksa karena lengan hyung-nya yang mendorong kepalanya untuk membungkuk padaku.

"Ne, gwenchana," ucapku akhirnya.

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku kembali berjalan. Ku lihat sudah mulai banyak orang di sekitarku. Aku mencari-cari letak kelas XI-1 -kelasku yang baru- melalui peta sekolah yang terpasang di dinding. Ternyata ada di lantai 3.

XI-1

Aku mengintip dari balik jendela. Kelas baru diisi oleh beberapa siswa. Aku segera masuk dan berjalan menuju kursi paling belakang.

"Hei kau!" panggil seseorang. Aku berbalik.

"Jangan duduk disana!" serunya.

"Wae?"

"Kursi itu milik Kwangmin. Kau bisa mati jika mendudukinya," ucapnya. Kwangmin? Namja tadikah? Ku rasa dia benar-benar berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Tapi, kenapa dia menurut sekali pada hyungnya?

"Begitu yah? Kalau begitu, maukah beritahu kursi mana yang masih kosong?"

"Kau duduk di sampingku saja. Aku duduk sendiri,"

Aku menghampirinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa namja menatapku intens. Kenapa?

"Taehee. Kim Taehee," ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku balas mengulurkan tanganku, menjabat tangannya.

"No Minwoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Minwoo," aku menyunggingkan senyumku. Teman pertama yang aku punya.

"Hey, kau suka mickey mouse? Aku juga. Aku punya banyak bonekanya di rumah. Ah, aku akan memanggilmu Mickey saja. Boleh?" ucapnya antusias ketika melihat banyak gantungan Mickey Mouse menggantung di tasku. Aku lalu mengangguk. Terserah kau memanggilku apa selama kau mau menjadi temanku, Taehee.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu Minnie juga? haha" candaku.

"Ya, kau boleh memanggilku Minnie, Mickey!" serunya. Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Thanks, Minnie!

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan kesiswaan. Aku ingin menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran ekskulku pada ketua kesiswaan. Aku mencoba untuk mengambil ekskul dance karena aku menyukainya. Dan tadi Taehee juga bilang kalau dia ada di club yang sama.

Tok tok tok

Lagi. Aku mengetuk pintunya. Tak ada jawaban. Apa ruangan ini kosong? Tapi tadi aku melihat seseorang masuk ruangan ini.

Cklek

Aku membuka pintunya perlahan. Aku memasuki ruangan yang cukup pengap ini. Jendela yang tertutup tirai dan ventilasi yang kecil.

Kulihat seseorang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara dua lengannya di atas meja. Apa dia sakit? Kenapa tidak ke UKS saja? Aku mencoba menepuk pelan bahunya. Tak ada respon. Ia tidur atau pingsan?

"Hei! Apa kau tidur?" aku menepuk lagi pundaknya.

"hmm... Lima menit lagi," lirihnya. Ah, dia tertidur.

Aku menunggunya sambil duduk di kursi didepan mejanya. Sudah 30 menit. Tapi dia belum bangun juga. Apa aku bangunkan lagi saja? Tapi kasihan sepertinya ia sangat lelah. Mungkin menunggunya sebentar lagi.

Jarum jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Sudah dua jam sejak dia bilang 'lima menit lagi'. Ibuku juga sudah dua kali menelpon karena aku yang tak kunjung pulang. Apa aku serahkan besok saja? Tapi aku sudah menunggu selama dua jam. Ottoke?

"Hooaamm," ku lihat dia menguap. Rasanya aku kenal dengan orang ini.

"Eh? Jam berapa sekarang?" ia sibuk mencari kebaradaan jam diatas meja. Padahal jelas sekali kalau jam itu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jam 5," ucapku.

"Hah? Oh ya, terima kasih. Mwo? Jam lima?" ia tersentak kaget setelah sadar kalau sekarang sudah pukul lima sore.

"Hey! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanyanya ketika menyadari kehadiranku.

"Aku sudah tiga jam menunggumu bangun. Padahal kau berjanji hanya tidur lima menit," jawabku.

"Begitu ya? Maaf. Aku mengantuk sekali. Lagipula, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Ku lihat kau tidur nyenyak sekali. Jadi aku tidak tega,"

"Lalu ada apa kau menungguku?"

"Ini. Aku ingin menyerahkan ini," aku menyodorkan kertas pendaftaranku.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Ia membungkuk. "Aku Jo Youngmin, ketua kesiswaan disini. Kau No Minwoo ya,"

Akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Youngmin. Ternyata dia adalah kembaran Jo Kwangmin, namja yang tadi sempat memalakku. Pantas saja wajahnya begitu mirip. Tapi kenapa perilaku mereka berbeda sekali? Tadi, begitu Kwangmin tahu aku sekelas dengannya, ia langsung memberikan berbagai peringatan dan mengambil kotak bekalku. Padahal aku melihat ia membawa kotak bekal bergambar pikachu. Beruntung, uang sakuku tidak diambilnya juga karena saat itu Taehee segera menyeretku keluar kelas.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Apa di semua sekolah ada penindasan seperti ini? Aku kan juga ingin hidup tenang seperti yang lainnya. Rara noona contohnya. Ia hidup tenang di setiap sekolah yang ia datangi. Dan beruntungnya, ia selalu jadi siswa populer. Seandainya dia tidak sekolah di sekolah khusus wanita, aku pasti memilih untuk satu sekolah dengannya, menghindari penindasan dari sunbae-ku atau yang lainnya.

"Minwoo!" ku dengar suara Rara noona memanggilku. Ah, itu pasti hanya perasaanku saja. Dia mana mungkin ada disini. Dia kan tinggal di asrama.

"Bogoshippo!" suaranya nampak lebih jelas setelah kurasa sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhku yang sedang terlentang.

"Jadi noona akan pindah ke sekolahku?" tanyaku pada Rara noona.

Kami sedang ada di ruang keluarga sekarang. Setelah menindihku dengan tubuhnya yang berat itu dan juga kecupannya di kedua pipiku, Rara noona segera menarikku untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Ia dengan seenaknya memintaku untuk membawakan barang-barangnya dari dalam mobil. Usai melakukan itu semua, disinilah aku sekarang. Menerima kenyataan pahit kalau noona-ku yang pabo itu sedang mencubit-cubit kedua pipi mulusku.

"Aigoo Minwoo, kau lucu sekali," serunya girang. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Noona, jadi benar kau akan pindah?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya mencubit-cubit tubuhku dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Ne. Aku akan sekolah di tempatmu. Ahjumma bilang kau selalu di bully di sekolahmu yang lama. Jadi ahjumma memintaku untuk menjagamu," jawabnya panjang lebah. Huh. Kebiasaannya muncul lagi. Cerewet.

"Aku kan namja. Mana aja namja dijaga seorang yeoja," ketusku. Ku sandarkan tubuhku di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahu Rara noona.

"Kau benar. Aku bilang seperti itu pada ahjumma. Tapi aku juga tak tega bocah seimut kau ditindas," lirihnya.

"Saengie-ya, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku?" tambahnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepalaku.

"Aku kan malu, noona. Lagipula aku sudah biasa kok,"

"Sudahlah, besok aku sudah ada di sekolahmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir!" serunya lalu mengalungkan lengannya di lenganku. Hah, dia pasti tidur setelah ini.

"Lihat! Itu bukannya Rara eonni? Apa dia akan sekolah disini? Ah, senangnya!"

"Itu Rara noona! Hey, dia pakai seragam yang sama dengan kita!"

"Itu Rara dari sekolah wanita itu kan? Yang menang lomba menari itu?"

"Benar, itu Rara pemain teater sekolah wanita. Aku pernah melihatnya bermain teater bersama Donghyun sunbae. Ah, dia pindah kesini!"

Ku dengar pernyataan seperti itu selama aku berjalan di lorong sekolah. Apa Rara noona seterkenal itu? Aku saja sepupunya tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tahu sih kalau Rara noona bisa menari. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia seterkenal itu sampai semua siswa memandanginya saat ia melintas.

"Rara!" ku dengar seseorang memanggil nama Rara noona. Aku dan Rara noona berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Seorang namja -yang cukup tampan- berlari seraya melambaikan tangan kearah kami. Rara noona melambaikan tangannya, membalas lambaian namja itu. Dengan napas yang masih terengah, namja itu sampai dihadapan kami.

"Kau tak perlu berlari seperti itu chagiya!" ucap Rara noona.

Mwo? Chagiya? Apa ini namjachingu-nya Rara noona?

"Noona, kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya namjachingu," bisikku pada Rara noona yang tengah mengusap peluh namja itu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku cerita tahu! Kau saja yang tertidur saat aku cerita," ketusnya.

Aku mengingat tentang cerita Rara noona semalam. Memang sih waktu Rara noona sedang cerita aku mengantuk. Jadi tidak menyimak semuanya. Habisnya cerita Rara noona seperti dongeng tidur untukku.

"Hehe. Mian noona," ucapku akhirnya.

"Dongsaengmu?" tanya namja yang belum ku tahu namanya itu.

"Ne. No Minwoo imnida," jawabku seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Donghyun. Kim Donghyun imnida," ia balas memperkenalkan diri dan menjabat tanganku.

"Sudah-sudah perkenalannya. Kita harus cepat ke kelas. Kelasmu dimana chagi?" tanya Rara noona padaku. Aku menunjuk ke atas.

"Lantai berapa? Ck. Aku sudah harus olahraga pagi-pagi," ia mendengus kesal lalu menarik tanganku, meninggalkan Donghyun hyung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau belajar yang rajin, ne?!" nasihat Rara noona sebelum aku masuk kelas. Tak lupa ia mengacak rambutku dan tentu saja, mencubit pipiku yang halus ini. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke kelasku.

Taehee mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita kepindahanku ke sekolah ini dan juga Rara noona. Mungkin ia akan menganggapku lemah dan meninggalkanku setelah ini. Gwenchana. Dia teman pertamaku dan aku tak mau berbohong padanya.

"Tenang saja Mickey. Beritahu aku kalau kau ada masalah atau ditindas oleh orang. Aku akan membantumu," serunya.

"Gomawo!" ucapku. Ah, aku kalah dengan dua anak perempuan. Kenapa aku begitu penakut?!

"Hei kau anak baru!" seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"Annyeong!" sapaku seraya membungkukkan badanku. Dia, Jo Kwangmin.

"Apa aku belum bilang padamu kemarin? Jauhi Taehee! Ah, satu lagi Jangan berdekatan dengan Rara noona! Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk. Sungguh aku tak berani menatapnya. Kau tahu? Tatapannya itu seolah akan menerkamku saat itu juga.

"Ada lagi. Jangan bicara apapun pada hyungku. Atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya," ia meremas bahuku kuat.

Ia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung. Remasannya pada bahuku terasa sakit sekali. Tapi di bagian lain, entah dimana lebih terasa sakit. Ketika dia bilang kalau aku tidak boleh mendekati noona dan Taehee. Memangnya kenapa? Apa Kwangmin menyukai Taehee? Tapi kenapa Rara noona juga?

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku yakin itu pasti Rara noona. Di rumah ini kami hanya berdua. Eomma sedang pergi bekerja begitu juga appa. Mereka kembali pada saat weekend. Itupun tidak setiap akhir pekan. Jika ada waktu senggang saja. Seperti kemarin, tiba-tiba saja eomma ada di rumah.

Aku membukakan pintu untuk Rara noona.

"Chagi, ayo makan!" serunya.

"Ya! Bahumu kenapa?" tanyanya histeris sambil menunjuk ke arah bahuku. Aku memang hanya memakai kaos polos tanpa lengan saat ini.

"Gwenchana noona," jawabku.

"Gwenchana apanya? Bahumu merah begitu. Kau berkelahi?" tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya Rara noona lupa kalau aku adalah korban penindasan di sekolah.

"Tidak noona. Tadi aku membantu halmoni yang membawa belanjaan. Karena berat aku bawa saja di pundakku," ucapku memberi alasan.

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah. Ayo makan!" ia menarikku. Noona ini suka sekali menarikku.

Aku makan dengan lahap. Makan malam kali ini Rara noona yang buat. Masakannya enak sekali. Benar-benar keturunan koki. Apa aku sudah bilang? Appanya Rara noona adalah seorang koki lho?!

"Noona, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Apa?"

"Pura-pura tidak mengenalku yah di sekolah?"

"Wae?"

"Aku hanya ingin punya teman yang benar-benar mau berteman denganku. Bukan karenamu,"

"Hmm, baiklah. Saeng noona sudah dewasa ternyata,"

"Bilang juga pada Donghyun hyung," tambahku.

"Ne,"

Aku mendudukan tubuhku di kursi yang masih kosong di belakang. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Kwangmin meskipun harus kehilangan Taehee. Aku akan jelaskan padanya nanti sepulang sekolah. Semoga dia mau mengerti.

Selama pelajaran aku tak bisa konsentrasi. Kwangmin yang duduk di belakangku tak hentinya menendang-nendang punggungku. Sakit sekali. Aku juga tidak bisa berteriak dan minta bantuan. Ah, kenapa aku begitu lemah sih? Harusnya aku melawan kan?

Aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah karena ku kira ini satu-satunya tempat yang tak mungkin di jangkau Kwangmin. Aku duduk dan menyandar pada dinding pembatas. Disini tenang sekali.

"Kau makan siang disini juga?" tanya seseorang. Aku menengok ke asal suara. Jo Youngmin, ketua kesiswaan yang juga menjabat menjadi saudara kembar Jo Kwangmin, si preman sekolah.

"Ne," aku mengangguk.

"Ku dengar kau sekelas dengan adikku. Apa dia menindasmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ani. Dia baik sekali padaku," bohongku.

"Ck. Kau tak perlu berbohong seperti itu Minwoo. Aku melihatmu dan Kwangmin sepulang sekolah kemarin," ucapnya.

"Mianhe," lirihku. Aku tak selera makan lagi sekarang.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Harusnya adikku yang minta maaf padamu," ucapnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan posisi duduknya denganku.

"Aku harap kau mau memaafkannya. Dia hanya ketakutan Minwoo-ya. Dia hanya tak mau orang-orang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya," tambahnya.

"Bukankah jika ia melakukan ini ia akan dijauhi?" tanyaku.

"Kau benar. Kita mungkin beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi, dia lain. Selama dia masih memiliki aku dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, ia tak peduli jika harus kehilangan orang lain," jawabnya. Jadi seperti itu ya?! Aku merasa menjadi orang yang egois disini. Aku meningggalkan satu-satunya temanku hanya untuk menghindari bullying di sekolah. Juga menghindari sepupuku sendiri karena takut Kwangmin benar-benar marah. Harusnya aku tak peduli dengannya kan? Aku hanya harus mempertahankan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Bukan berusaha menjauhinya.

"Hey! Kenapa melamun?" Youngmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Gwenchana. Aku hanya sedikit iri pada Kwangmin," ucapku.

"Wae? Kenapa kau iri padanya?"

"Karena Kwangmin punya keberanian untuk mempertahankan orang-orang yang dia sayang. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu lari. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan harga diriku,"

Aku menyuapkan makanan dari kotak bekal milikku. Meskipun aku malas makan saat ini. Mungkin ini bisa mengalihkan kecanggunganku. Seandainya aku punya hyung seperti dia juga. Atau setidaknya keberanian seperti Kwangmin.

"Jika dia berbuat jahat padamu, bicara saja padaku, ok?" serunya seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Aww!" teriakku refleks.

"Wae? Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aniya. Gwenchana," bohongku lagi. Aku tidak mungkin bilang kan kalau adiknya baru saja menendang punggungku dan meremas bahuku.

"Coba ku lihat," ia menarik paksa blazer sekolahku. Membuka bajuku.

"Minwoo-ya, bahumu merah. Punggungmu juga. Apa ini perbuatan Kwangmin?"

Akhirnya ku anggukan kepalaku. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong lagi padanya kan? Dia sudah tahu semuanya dari awal. Percuma saja jika aku terus mengelak.

"Kita obati lukamu di UKS saja. Ayo!"

Seperti tadi pagi, aku pulang sekolah juga sendiri. Rara noona pulang bersama Donghyun hyung dengan mobilnya. Aku juga diajak sih. Tapi aku menolaknya halus. Aku tidak mau mengganggu acara mereka.

Bruk

Seseorang mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terjatuh.

Brak...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 End

Title : Bestfriend Part 2 of 2

Author : Arhazhar Arha

Genre : Friendship

Lenght : TwoShoot(Part2 of 2)

Cast : No Minwoo

Jo Kwangmin

Jo Youngmin

Kim Taehee (OC)

Choi Rara (OC)

Kim Donghyun

HAPPY READING!

CUUUUEEE!

Kwangmin POV

Pagi itu cukup menyebalkan karena Youngmin hyung meninggalkanku dan berjalan berdua dengan Taehee. Aku tahu jika Youngmin hyung menyukainya. Tapi kan tidak perlu mengabaikanku juga. Aku benar-benar benci diabaikan seperti ini.

Kulihat seseorang dengan seragam yang sama denganku. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Apa dia murid baru?

"Hei kau, cepat kemari!" seruku memanggilnya. Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak juga kemari? Hah, dasar idiot! Kau tak mendengarku hah?" teriakku. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ck. Dia ini bodoh. Sudah jelas kan kalau aku memanggilnya.

Pletak

Aku memukul kepalanya keras. Siapa suruh bertindak bodoh seperti itu.

"Bodoh! Kau tak mendengarku?" ucapku tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya, takut mungkin. Padahal kan aku belum berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau punya uang?" tanyaku. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Kenapa dia mau saja menurutiku? Bocah bodoh. Harusnya dia melawankan?

"Cih, sedikit sekali. Baiklah. Mana bekalmu? Aku yakin anak kecil sepertimu pasti membawa bekal ke sekolah," aku menadahkan tanganku. Ia memberikan bekalnya padaku. Anak ini benar-benar lemah. Dia tidak sedikitpun melawanku.

"Jo Kwangmin!" seru suara yang sangat ku hapal. Youngmin hyung. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Aku pasti dimarahinya lagi.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini hah?" Youngmin hyung menarik telingaku. Argh, sakit sekali. Ini KDRT namanya. Mana ada seorang kakak menindas adiknya. Apalagi jika adiknya setampan aku!

"Ya hyung! Appo!" aku memukul-mukul tangan Youngmin hyung agar melepaskan tangannya dari telingaku.

"Kembalikan bekalnya!" suruh Youngmin hyung. Ah, tidak seru. Aku kan hanya bercanda saja. Salahkan bocah itu karena tidak mengenalku.

"Andwe! Ini sarapanku hyung! Aku lupa bawa tadi," tolakku seraya menyembunyikan kotak bekal milik bocah itu.

"Aku sudah bawa kotak bekalmu. Sekarang kembalikan kotak bekalnya dan uangnya juga," serunya. Dengan kesal, aku mengembalikan uang dan bekalnya.

"Jeongseonghamnida. Maafkan dongsaengku ya? Dia memang kadang suka bersikap kekanakan seperti ini," ucap Youngmin hyung seraya membungkuk.

"Kau, minta maaf!" titahnya.

"Maaf," ketusku.

"Yang sopan!"

"Jeongseonghamnida!" ucapku lagi seraya membungkukkan badanku. Meski terpaksa karena lengan hyung yang mendorong kepalaku untuk membungkuk. Kenapa hyung malah membela anak itu sih?

"Ne, gwenchana," ucapnya. Hyung lalu menarikku pergi.

Aku berjalan ke kelas setelah mendengar nasihat-nasihat yang Youngmin hyung ucapkan. Huh, dasar hyung. Ia terlalu baik pada orang lain. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau bisa saja dibalik wajah polosnya itu ternyata dia seorang psikopat atau yang lainnya. Bisa saja bukan?!

"Kursi itu milik Kwangmin. Kau bisa mati juga mendudukinya," Ku dengar suara Taehee dari dalam kelas. Aku mengintip melalui jendela.

"Begitu yah? Kalau begitu, maukah beritahu kursi mana yang masih kosong?" Itu kan bocah yang Youngmin hyung tolong tadi. Jadi benar dia murid baru.

"Kau duduk di sampingku saja. Aku duduk sendiri," ucap Taehee. Ck. Kenapa semua orang baik pada bocah itu sih?

"Taehee. Kim Taehee," Taehee mengulurkan tangannya.

"No Minwoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Minwoo,"

Jadi namanya Minwoo? Pokoknya aku tidak peduli siapa namanya. Dia tidak boleh macam-macam selama aku masih di sekolah ini. Sepertinya aku harus memberikan banyak peringatan padanya.

*BESTFRIEND*

"Pika! Kau lihat Winnie tidak?" tanya Taehee padaku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan meneruskan langkahku yang sempat tertunda karena panggilannya.

"Tadi aku cari di sekolah tidak ada. Kira-kira dia kemana ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Molla. Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini," jawabku. Aku memang tidak melihatnya seharian ini. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang mengurusi acara-acara di sekolah atau apalah itu namanya aku tidak tahu.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang denganmu saja," Taehee melingkarkan lengannya di lenganku. Ck. Yeoja ini. Kalau Youngmin hyung lihat dan cemburu padaku bagaimana?

"Kwangmin, aku ingin mengaku sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa aku menyukai anak baru di kelas kita itu. Dia lucu sekali," ucapnya. Mwo? Dia menyukai bocah itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Youngmin hyung. Aku harus menjauhkan mereka.

"Dia tidak lucu sama sekali, Minnie. Dia mengerikan menurutku," ya. Dia mengerikan. Dibalik wajah polosnya itu dia menyimpan banyak senjata yang bisa melumpuhkan siapa saja dalam waktu singkat. Huh.

*BESRFRIEND*

"Kwangmin, kau tahu? Rara pindah kemari hari ini!" seru Donghyun hyung antusias. Kami baru saja bermain basket.

"Jinja? Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi hyung bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari dan tidak terus mengeluh padaku. Haha,"

"Kau ini. Sudah ya. Aku mau ganti baju. Aku mau menyambut kedatangan yeojachinguku. Kau! Cepatlah punya yeojachingu! haha"

Huh. Donghyun hyung menyebalkan. Aku kan bukannya tidak laku. Banyak kok yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Hanya saja orang yang kusuka sudah di rebut olehmu. Awas saja kalau kau sampai menyakitinya. Aku akan merebutnya darimu.

Aku mengganti bajuku dan berjalan menuju kelas. Seperti biasa, duduk di kelasku dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"Hey! Lihat itu Rara eonni. Dia cantik sekali ya?" suara yeoja-yeoja di kelas membuatku membuka mataku. Kulihat Rara noona sedang mencubit pipi bocah bodoh itu. Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Pasti bocah itu yang menggoda noona duluan. Aku harus memberinya peringatan sekali lagi.

*BESRFRIEND*

"Hei kau anak baru!" panggilku seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Annyeong!" sapanya seraya membungkukkan badan padaku. Ck. Ia pasti pura-pura baik di depanku. Aku tidak bodoh seperti mereka bocah.

"Apa aku belum bilang padamu kemarin? Jauhi Taehee! Ah, satu lagi Jangan berdekatan dengan Rara noona! Kau mengerti?" ketusku.

Ia mengangguk. Dia penakut sekali. Ia bahkan tidak mau melihatku.

"Ada lagi. Jangan bicara apapun pada hyungku. Atau kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya," aku meremas bahunya kuat. Aku yakin bahunya sudah merah. Aku tidak salah kok. Aku sudah memperingatkannya dari awal.

*BESRFRIEND*

Ku tendang-tendang punggungnya. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat kali. Aku kesal sekali. Kemarin Youngmin hyung melihatku sedang mengancamnya. Hyung memarahiku habis-habisan kemarin. Hyung tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang menolongnya? Selain itu bocah itu malah pulang bersama Rara noona. Dia benar-benar cari mati!

Selama istirahat aku tidak melihatnya. Kemana bocah itu? Apa dia akan mengadu pada Youngmin hyung?

"Pika, kau tahu tidak?" Taehee membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Semalam aku jadian sama Winnie. Ah, senangnya," jawabnya girang. Jadian dengan Youngmin hyung?

"Bukannya kau bilang kau suka anak baru itu?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku kan juga tidak mau hyungku dipermainkan oleh yeoja ini.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku punya teman untuk bicara masalah Mickey Mouse. Aku rasa aku akan berteman baik dengannya," jawabnya.

"Jadi kau menyukainya karana dia suka Mickey Mouse? Bukan karena kau mencintainya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. Kau kan tahu sejak dulu yang kusukai itu hyungmu. Ah, rasanya aku senang sekali," ucapnya. "Ini juga berkat Mickey kau tahu. Ia bilang, jika aku menyukai seseorang, bilang saja. Sebelum aku menyesal karena tak sempat menyatakan perasaanku. Lalu semalam aku mengaku. Dan Winnie menerimaku!" tambahnya.

Jadi aku salah paham pada bocah bodoh itu. Ah, tidak. Dia juga mendekati Rara noona. Dia harus membayar untuk itu.

"Eh, kau tahu tidak? Ternyata Mickey itu sepupunya Rara eonni lho?!" bisik Taehee. Mwo? Sepupu Rara noona? Jadi mereka dekat kemarin karena bocah itu sepupu Rara noona? Jadi aku benar-benar salah begitu?

Apa aku harus minta maaf pada bocah bodoh itu? Tidak, tidak. Siapa suruh dia tidak memberitahuku? Dia juga menuruti semua perintahku. Harusnya kan dia melawan saja.

"Jo Kwangmin! Aku kecewa padamu!"

Deg

Youngmin hyung.

Apa dia tahu aku menendang punggung Minwoo?! Andwe!

"Hyung," lirihku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyakiti Minwoo, Jo Kwangmin!" suara Youngmin hyung terdengar berat. Sepertinya ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Mianhe hyung.

"Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa Pika-ah,"

"Mianhe hyung,"

"Kau harusnya minta maaf padanya, bukan padaku,"

Youngmin hyung pergi meninggalkanku. Ya. Ini semua memang salahku. Aku yang selalu berpikir negatif dan membuat semua orang pergi dariku.

"Pika, aku yakin Winnie tidak benar-benar marah padamu. Kau tenang saja," Taehee memelukku dan mengusap punggungku. Semoga saja begitu.

*BESRFRIEND*

Aku mencari keberadaan Minwoo karena sejak istirahat ia tidak kembali ke kelas. Apa dia sudah pulang? Ku tendang kerikil yang berserakan di jalan. Sebenarnya aku masih bingung antara minta maaf padanya atau tidak. Yang pasti aku harus bertemu dengannya segera.

Ku lihat seorang namja sedang menyebrang jalan. Itu sepertinya Minwoo. Ah itu benar dia. Aku harus menyusulnya.

Bruk

Ku dorong tubuhnya ketika aku melihat sebuah mobil melintas dengan cepat.

Brak

Argh!

Kwangmin POV End

Minwoo POV

Brak

Ku lihat tubuh seseorang tertabrak mobil. Ya Tuhan, itu Kwangmin. Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?

Aku segera menghampirinya Kwangmin yang terbaring di jalanan.

"Kwangmin-ah, ireona!" teriakku. Ku rogoh saku celanaku dan memanggil ambulance. Tak lupa ku hubungi Rara noona. Sungguh, aku takut sekali. Padahal tadi jelas-jelas tidak ada kendaraan melintas. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja?

Aku menunggu di luar ruang operasi. Apa Kwangmin baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia tidak mengabaikanku saja? Bukankah ia membenciku? Ia baru saja menendang punggungku tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang dia mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Tuhan, tolonglah ia.

"Minwoo-ah, Kwangmin baik-baik saja?" tanya Youngmin dengan napas yang memburu. Aku yakin ia berlari menuju kesini. Kulihat ada Taehee juga di belakangnya.

"Molla. Dokter masih belum keluar," jawabku. Aku takut. Ini semua terjadi karena aku.

"Minwoo, kau juga terluka!" pekik Taehee. Aku melihat tubuhku. Blazerku sedikit terkoyak dan celana yang ku kenakan berlubang. Mungkin karena benturan diaspal tadi.

"Minwoo kau baik-baik saja?" ku dengar suara Rara noona dari belakang.

"Omo! Chagi, cepat obati lukamu!" serunya ketika melihatku.

Ia memapahku menuju Dokter umum. Suster membersihkan lukaku dan membalutnya dengan plester. Banyak luka kecil di tubuhku. Suster memintaku untuk membuka bajuku juga, memeriksa apa ada luka lain.

"Apa kau baru saja bertengkar?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi ada luka memar di tubuhmu," ucapnya.

"Mungkin karena tadi punggungku menabrak trotoar," bohongku.

"Ya sudah," ia lalu mengobati lukaku.

Aku mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit sekarang karena bajuku yang tidak layak pakai menurutnya. Rara noona meminta suster menyiapkan kamar rawat untukku meski ku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Ia juga sedikit marah padaku karena aku berbohong kemarin mengenai bahuku. Juga punggungku yang kini memar.

Aku berjalan bolak-balik mengelilingi kamar rawatku. Aku masih khawatir dengan keadaan Kwangmin. Rara noona tidak membiarkan aku keluar dan menemuinya sedangkan ia sendiri sedang pergi kesana bersama Donghyun hyung. Noona-ku itu menyebalkan sekali.

"Mickey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehee setelah masuk ke kamarku. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di kasur rumah sakit.

"Pikamin baik-baik saja. Ia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar sebelah," terangnya -mungkin karena tahu kegelisahanku.

"Dia seperti ini karena menolongku," aku-ku.

"Aku tahu. Pika tidak mungkin terluka jika bukan untuk menolong orang lain," ucapnya. Aku mengerti itu. Kwangmin tidak mungkin membiarkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi terluka. Tapi ini beda. Aku adalah orang yang ditolongnya. Aku tidak termasuk orang yang ia sayangi. Ia bahkan membenciku.

"Pikamin tidak membencimu. Dia hanya tak ingin sayang pada lebih banyak orang karena ia takut akan kehilanganmu juga," tambahnya, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku juga mengerti kenapa kau pindah tempat duduk. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu lagi nanti. Kita teman Mickey. Tak peduli yang ia katakan padamu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, kita tetap teman," ucapnya lagi.

"Gomawo,"

"Untuk?"

"Tidak meninggalkanku karena keegoisanku sendiri,"

"Gwenchana. Bukankah kau korban bullying sekolah? Apa aku bisa menyalahkanmu juga. Haha," candanya lalu merangkul pundakku.

"Kita teman, arra! Jadi kau harus beritahu aku semuanya," serunya.

"Ku rasa aku harus melihatnya sekarang,"

Tak sabar melihat keadaan Kwangmin dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku –diikuti oleh Taehee- pergi ke kamar sebelah. Ku lihat Youngmin duduk di sampingnya. Tak ku lihat Rara noona dan Donghyun hyung disana? Kemana mereka?

Aku mendekati Youngmin dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ku lihat kepala dan kaki Kwangmin yang dibalut perban. Sebelah tangannya juga. Dia pantas untuk membenciku setelah semua ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Youngmin ketika melihatku duduk di sampingnya.

"Ne. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah menolongnya," ujarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Dia seperti ini karena menolongku," ucapku.

"Kwangmin seperti ini karena dirinya sendiri. Itu keputusannya untuk menolongmu dan dia pasti tahu konsekuensinya sebelum menyelamatkanmu,"

"Tetap saja. Ini semua karena aku yang tidak hati-hati,"

"Sudahlah. Aku rasa Kwangmin akan baik-baik saja setelah bangun nanti,"

Ku anggukan kepalaku mengiyakan lalu kembali ke kamarku.

*BESRFRIEND*

Sudah seminggu ini aku dan Kwangmin dirawat. Kwangmin masih diam padaku. Marah, mungkin. Sejak siuman tiga hari yang lalu, ia tidak mau bicara padaku meskipun aku sudah minta maaf padanya. Melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan perban, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Lebih baik aku yang menjalani itu semua karena ini adalah kecerobohanku. Ini lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan penindasan yang pernah kualami selama ini.

Aku keluar dari kamar rawat Kwangmin karena ia menarik selimutnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan benda itu. Kurasa ia sedang mengusirku. Aku lebih senang Kwangmin menindasku dibanding mendiamiku seperti ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin bersahabat dengannya.

Minwoo POV End

Kwangmin POV

Sudah seminggu aku berada dirumah sakit karena bertindak sok pahlawan dengan menyelamatkan bocah bodoh itu. Dan seminggu itu pula ia terus minta maaf dan diam di kamarku. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau sampai detik ini aku masih belum siap bertemu dengannya. Meskipun awalnya aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah menindasnya selama di sekolah, tapi melihat wajahnya membuat aku malu. Bagaimana bisa aku menindas bocah penakut macam dia? Juga mencurigai wajahnya yang benar-benar polos.

Jika dibandingkan dengannya, aku jauh lebih bodoh. Jauh lebih penakut. Kenapa aku masih terus membuat orang lain menjauhiku? Membuatku tak punya teman apalagi sahabat. Kalau bukan karena kami bersaudara, Youngmin hyung juga mungkin akan menghindariku karena kalakuanku yang seperti preman. Belum lagi perilakuku membuatnya dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Benar-benar beruntung karena Taehee dan Donghyun hyung tidak menjauhi dan tetap menyayangiku. Apa aku harus minta maaf pada Minwoo seperti yang dikatakan Youngmin hyung?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ku dengar suara Youngmin hyung dari luar. Dia bicara dengan siapa?

"Aku baik-baik saja Youngmin-ah," ah, dia bicara dengan bocah penakut itu.

"Tak usah dipedulikan. Aku rasa Kwangmin hanya malu bertemu denganmu," ucap Youngmin hyung. Hyung, kau benar-benar saudara kembarku!

"Malu untuk apa? Dia membenciku, Youngmin. Aku membuatnya tertabrak dan harus tinggal di rumah sakit. Dia pasti membenciku,"

"Kau tahu, kami ditinggal oleh eomma saat masih kecil. Kwangmin terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian itu. Padahal itu seharusnya kesalahanku,"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku meninggalkannya sendirian di Seoul. Seandainya aku tidak meninggalkannya, ia tidak akan meminta appa menyewa penjaga untuknya. Tidak akan melihat bagaimana appa berselingkuh dengan wanita itu. Tidak akan menyakiti eomma dan membiarkannya bunuh diri. Itu salahku karena egois tidak memperbolehkan Kwangmin ikut ke Amerika. Padahal saat itu Kwangmin merengek ingin ikut," itu bukan salahmu hyung. Eomma ...

"Apa karena itu, Kwangmin menghindari dirinya dari orang lain? Karena dia takut melukai mereka?"

"Aku rasa begitu. Kwangmin namja yang baik sebelum kematian eomma. Aku rasa ia tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi. Karena itu ia memusuhi orang lain. Mungkin baginya membenci takkan membuatmu sedih jika kehilangan mereka,"

Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba tidur. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara Youngmin hyung ataupun bocah bodoh itu. Aku merasa seperti ditelanjangi oleh mereka. Begitu mudah dilihat. Begitu rapuh. Aku kan preman sekolah. Mana ada preman yang bersikap bodoh karena hal sepele seperti itu?

Kwangmin POV End

Minwoo POV

Hari ini Kwangmin mulai masuk sekolah. Ia sudah datang sejak tadi. Anehnya, ia hanya duduk dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Taehee sudah mencoba mengajaknya bicara, tapi ia tetap diam.

Seonsaeng keluar dari kelas setelah member tugas pada kami. Hari ini ada rapat guru jadi ia tidak bisa mengajar penuh. Aku melirik Kwangmin yang ada di belakangku. Ia masih menelungkupka kepalanya. Apa ia masih sakit?

"Kwangmin-ssi,"

"…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kwangmin tetap diam. Aku menengok kea rah Taehee saat ia menepuk bahuku pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku rasa ia butuh waktu,"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan kembali pada soal yang seonsaeng berikan.

*BESRFRIEND*

"Kau! Ikut aku!"

Akhirnya Kwangmin bicara setelah entah berapa lama ia mendiamiku. Aku mengekor di belakangnya. Aku rasa ia akan membawaku ke atap sekolah. Aku tidak peduli jika ia akan memukulku lagi atau yang lebih parah dari itu. Aku akan minta maaf sekali lagi dan memintanya jadi temanku!

Minwoo POV End

Author POV

"Maaf," Kwangmin berucap lirih. Minwoo mendongkakkan kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Kau tak mendengarku?" nada suara Kwangmin meninggi. Ia terlihat kesal dan malu disaat bersamaan. Minwoo hanya diam saja. Wajahnya seakan masih terperangah mendengar kata maaf yang ducapkan Kwangmin barusan.

"Shit! Ya No Minwoo! Kau tuli hah?" kini Kwangmin benar-benar kesal. Minwoo yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya kembali menunduk.

"Mian. Aku.."

"Maaf Minwoo. Kau dengar aku kan? Aku takkan mengatakannya lagi," Kwangmin melemah. Ia tahu jika selama ini ia yang salah. Tidak seharusnya Minwoo yang terus mengucapkan maaf padanya.

"Gomawo," Minwoo tersenyum. Kwangmin menatapnya aneh. Ia beranggapan, seharusnya Minwoo mengatakan, _"Ya, aku memaafkanmu"_ atau _"Tidak. Kau kejam sekali padaku"_. Tapi yang didengarnya,

"Terima kasih Kwangmin," Minwoo berkata lebih keras.

"…"

"Terima kasih untuk permintaan maafmu. Aku senang. Kau tidak lagi membenciku kan? Kau mau jadi temanku?"

Minwoo berujar penuh harap. Ia menatap Kwangmin lekat.

"Paboo!"

Kwangmin tersenyum kecil. Ini berbeda dari perkiraannya. Minwoo jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, kita teman," kata Kwangmin pelan.

Minwoo memeluk Kwangmin sebagai tanda terima kasih. Kwangmin baru akan membalas pelukan itu ketika melihat 2 pasangan bodoh sedang mengintipnya dibalik tembok. Ia melepaskan pelukan Minwoo dan menghampiri keempat orang itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang butuh olah raga,"

Kwangmin mengepalkan tangannya sedangkan Youngmin, Taehee, Donghyun dan Rara berlari sekencang mungkin.

Dan Minwoo?

Dia sedang tertawa melihat ekspresi kelima sahabatnya. Ya, kelima teman baiknya.

END

_Side Story_

_Taehee berlari menuju kelas Youngmin melihat Kwangmin pergi diekori oleh Minwoo._

"_Youngmin-ah, Minwoo dibawa kabur Pikamin!"_

"_Mwo?"_

_Donghyun dan Rara yang entah kenapa berada di sekitar situ langsung berlari ke atap disusul Youngmin dan Taehee._

_Mereka mengendap di balik tembok karena tak mendengar suara dari dua orang yang mereka lihat._

"_Aku bertaruh uang jajanku sebulan, Kwangmin pasti minta maaf," suara Youngmin memecah konsentrasi 3 orang lainnya._

"_Mengingat ego Kwangmin, aku bertaruh Minwoo pasti minta maaf duluan," suara Donghyun kali ini._

"_Atu tidak ikutan. Traktirannya saja siapapun yang menang," ucap Raradiangguki Taehee._

"_Maaf," ujar Kwangmin lirih._

"_Sepertinya kita akan makan enak," Youngmin tersenyum evil sedang Donghyun mendesah pasrah._

_End Of Side Story_


End file.
